Melody Jackson
"WOOHOO! And Melody owns you once again!" -Melody Jackson after defeating her cousin, Chris in a videogame. (src) Melody Jackson is the 10-year-old daughter of Eva Roberts and Kade Jackson in Gamewizard's universe. She has waterbending just like her mom, and has a brother named Danny. She is Numbuh 10.11 and Leader of Sector L, where she is also anchorwoman of the KNN. She has a rivalry with Chris Uno, and also likes to bug Cheren. Her Negative is Ydolem Noskcaj, a shadowbender and the DNK's greatest secret-keeper. Nextgen Series In the one-shot "Just Like Us", Melody was playing a game with her cousin, Chris, and kicked his butt. The two then started to argue and eventually started to fight, to which both their parents stopped and scolded them. Nigel and Eva then talked about how they were just like them, and ended up fighting as well, then being stopped by their married ones and kids. In the one-shot "Date?", Melody and Danny did a news segment, and Eric Horvitz asked if she would come over to his place tomorrow night, to which she agreed. Melody and Danny then went to get ready for family game night, in which Melody dreaded having her quadruplet cousins come over. In the one-shot "Popularity", Melody and Danny watched Mike Strongarm race, then pushed Emily Garley into talking to him. In the one-shot "Kiss", Dillon York let the KNN know about Mason and Sheila's kiss, and Melody and Danny held the news segment, revealing so. In The Son of Evil, Melody and Danny tried to interview Cheren Uno (unaware that it was really Nerehc) about why he attacked the villains' hideout, and Nerehc assaulted them and ripped off Melody's hair. She later helped Cheren stop his evil opposite when they went after him. In Anthony Ant, she wanted to interview Cheren about his Minish Door incident. When she saw that Anthony was shrunken, she wanted to interview him. In Operation: SCARY, Melody dresses as a Zora for Halloween. She becomes a Zora for real when the Curse of Monsters spreads, and is unable to help Eric when he's attacked. In Viridi's Last Stand, Melody participates in the War on Flora. She used her Juicy-Gossip Satellite to scan the battleground for how many enemies there would be. In Sector W7, she and Haruka work together to heal Aeincha when her legs were squished, combining both their element powers. Sometime after Gonbe was taken from Water 7, Melody apparently came there to do reconnaissance, as was mentioned in Operation: CLOWN. At the end of the story, she and Danny reported the capture of Caesar Clown, catching Sector DR's attention. In Down in the Negaverse, Melody meets her Negative, Ydolem on Meet Your Match Day. They both watch Ruby Gloom, which Ydol takes interest in, but Melody is screaming why she could love this. Ydolem remarks it's punishment for all the secrets she might've told, calling Mel a stuck-up bitch. In Operation: NECSUS, they attended the graduation ceremony on Moonbase. It's unknown if their sector got any members. In The Great Candied Adventure, Melody and Sector L find Sector V, now the Raccoon Pirates, and interview them about their treachery from KND. When they deny that they're traitors and refuse to let Melody join, she informs them of the Candy Pirates docked at Bully Island. At the story's end, she panicked after Cheren informed everyone of the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector L sails to the middle of the sea for fresh air, to help calm Melody down as she's still panicking. She and Danny dive and swim beneath the sea, viewing all the lovely creatures. But that's when an atomic bomb comes down and blows them all away, destroying that part of the sea. While floating adrift at sea, the siblings are found by a steamboat commanded by Teen Ninjas and taken hostage. They stay aboard during the ninjas' trade operation to Dressrosa, so in exchange for Devil Fruits, the ninjas allow the Flamingos to take the operatives prisoner. As they are walked off the boat, Yuki Crystal (disguised as Gladius) takes them away himself, and invites them on his mission to take out Sugar. They pretend to be beaten-up while Yuki takes them up the elevator, but they fall into Doflamingo's trap and are gassed unconscious. Non-Canon Appearances Gamewizard submitted Melody to Divagirl362 when she needed OCs for a future fic she's writing, called Operation: RUNAWAY. In that story, she, Danny, and Eric received a call from Noah Gilligan, telling them to come over to discuss something. Major Battles *Melody vs. Chris Uno (game battle, then real battle). *Sector L vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. Relationships Eva Roberts Melody's mom. She inherited her powers and reporter instincts. Kade Jackson Melody's dad. She likes to tell jokes like his that are somewhat good. Danny Jackson Danny is Melody's brother. They work with each other on the KNN. Chris Uno Melody's cousin. She and him share the same bond as Nigel and Eva. Eric Horvitz Eric is Melody's assistant. She finds him kinda cute. Appearance Melody has long, black hair and black eyes. She wears a thin white T-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. When going swimming, she wears a white two-piece swimsuit. Gallery Melody Jackson.jpg|Melody (first drawing) Melody.png|Melody (teenager) Ydolem-Noskcaj.jpg|Melody's Negative, Ydolem.|link=Ydolem Noskcaj Personality Melody is a spunky news reporter, just like her mom, and loves to look pretty. She's also pretty flirty around cute boys, like Eric Horvitz, and likes to pester people, namely her cousins, for an interview when something interesting happens to them. Powers Melody is a skilled waterbender like her mother. She is a fast, terrific swimmer, and fights by creating Water Fists over her arms. She is capable of Healing injured people with her bending, having studied chi paths and body areas of importance with her mom so she knows where to focus her energy. Final Smash "Time to get TODAY'S juicy scoop!" Melody's Final Smash is Flash Scoop, in which a giant camera looms over the field and snaps the enemies, flashing them doing something embarrassing and stunning them. Weaknesses Melody will apparently fall into madness if her hair is torn, or she becomes dirtified. She then becomes desperate to clean the dirt off, or find a wig for her missing hair. Stories She's Appeared *Just Like Us *Date? *Popularity *Operation: RUNAWAY (Non-canon) *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Operation: CLOWN (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Alongside Chris, Melody was the first future kid to appear in the Nextgen Series. *Melody is based off of Ariel's daughter, Melody from The Little Mermaid II. They're both Ocean Princesses and bare similar looks. **She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced the original Melody from Little Mermaid II. *Melody is also similar to Percy Jackson from the book series of the same name, as their last names are Jackson, they're both descended from Sea Gods, and they're both waterbenders. *According to Chris, Melody has terrible foot odor. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Waterbenders Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector L Members Category:Roberts Family Category:Doctors